


Tre all'improvviso || Bellarke

by Marie_Gericault



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Gericault/pseuds/Marie_Gericault
Summary: Clarke e Bellamy sono i migliori amici di Harper e Monty, giovane coppia sposata e con un bambino, Jordan.Un drammatico incidente, però, sconvolgerà le loro vite definitivamente.[...]Quando Bellamy si svegliò, ci mise qualche attimo a mettere tutto a fuoco. Il suo braccio stringeva dolcemente il fianco della ragazza addormentata accanto a lui, i suoi capelli biondi, colpiti dal sole del mattino, sembravano ancora più luminosi. Incredulo Bellamy le accarezzò dolcemente la schiena, percorrendo con le dita il tracciato della spina dorsale, in un gesto intimo e personale che non aveva mai fatto con nessuna. Sorrise quando la sentì fremere al suo tocco e iniziare a svegliarsi. Iniziò a giocare con una ciocca di capelli biondi e a lasciarle dei baci sulle spalle per farla girare.[...]
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre
Kudos: 1





	1. Primo Capitolo

**PRIMO CAPITOLO**

Clarke stava disponendo le ultime decorazioni sulla torta, era il primo compleanno di Jordan e aveva dato il meglio di sé. 

Guardò soddisfatta la sua creazione quando un'Harper raggiante entrò in cucina: "è addirittura meglio di quella del mio matrimonio" "ehi, l'ho preparata io quella!" "lo so, ma era leggermente secca" le disse ridendo l'amica. 

Clarke la spinse colpendola con la spalla e scosse la testa "dove la trovi un'amica che ti prepara i piatti migliori del mondo?" "Sì" rispose Harper leggermente commossa "non potrei desiderare di meglio" concluse girandosi verso la veranda e guardando con un sorriso Monty e Bellamy che giocavano con Jordan. 

Clarke le si avvicinò e le passò un braccio sulle spalle stringendola un po' "hai una bellissima famiglia, un marito che ti adora e un bimbo stupendo. Devi essere molto orgogliosa e grata" "lo sono, lo sono. Raggiungerei la felicità perfetta se solo riuscissi a sistemare la mia migliore amica" disse rivolgendole un sorriso "oh no mia cara Harper, non guardarmi così. Hai già cercato più volte di organizzarmi degli appuntamenti e sono stati un disastro" "non è vero!" si schernì la ragazza "sei tu che sei impossibile" "devo ricordarti di Finn? Aveva la ragazza!" "incidente di percorso" sospirò Harper. "Il premio come peggior appuntamento al buio l'hai vinto quando mi avete fatto uscire con quello" rincarò la dose Clarke indicando Bellamy in giardino. "Non è totalmente colpa mia, è il miglior amico di Monty ed ero convinta che foste fatti uno per l'altra e lo sono ancora ma non voglio insistere" concluse velocemente vedendo la bionda rivolgerle uno sguardo assassino "devo per caso ricordarti come è andata?"

_Harper l'aveva chiamata entusiasta qualche giorno prima "ho trovato l'uomo giusto per te, è un amico di Monty, hanno studiato insieme al college. Devi assolutamente conoscerlo, verrà da te sabato". Clarke non ebbe neanche la possibilità di ribattere o di inventarsi delle scuse, Harper sapeva benissimo che non aveva niente da fare e che passava le serate in solitudine a leggere o guardare dei film, non che le dispiacesse ovviamente ma in effetti le mancava condividere le sue giornate con qualcuno._

_Si era preparata con cura, come sempre sceglieva tutto con precisione quasi maniacale: orecchini abbinati alla collana che richiamava il colore del vestito, risaltato dalle scarpe. Aveva fissato il guardaroba a lungo, provando abbinamenti diversi, voleva essere perfetta. Si sentiva che era quello giusto, era un amico di Monty del resto, quindi doveva essere un tipo interessante e a sentire il suo nome un brivido l'aveva percorsa. Bellamy Blake, si ripeté nella mente, con questo nome sarà sicuramente un uomo affascinante, in carriera e brillante._

_Harper non aveva voluto rivelarle niente, per non rovinare la sorpresa e questo aveva portato Clarke solamente a ingigantire le sue fantasie. Per la serata aveva scelto un vestito rosso che le fasciava il corpo esaltando le morbide curve. Alle 19.58 era pronta, perfettamente in orario come sempre, si guardò un'ultima volta allo specchio prima di scendere verso l'ingresso. Bellamy sarebbe arrivato alle 20.00 e non vedeva l'ora di conoscerlo._

_Dopo un quarto d'ora non si era ancora presentato e, sbuffando leggermente, prese il suo libro e si sedette sulla poltrona in sala in attesa. Alle 20.40 non era ancora arrivato, sfogliava le pagine nervosamente, senza riuscire a concentrarsi sulla lettura; chiuse il libro di scatto e iniziò a camminare per la sala mentre i suoi pensieri passavano da magari gli è successo qualcosa, sarà bloccato nel traffico a ma come si permette questo maleducato, adesso chiamo Harper e annullo tutto, non ci si comporta così._

_Finalmente, alle 21 passate da poco, suonarono il campanello e Clarke si lasciò andare in espressioni colorite, si sistemò il vestito, sfonderò il sorriso più convincente e aprì la porta._

"Per quanto andrai avanti a rinfacciarmelo ancora eh Clarke?" "Un'ora, Harper, un'ora mi ha fatta aspettare. Per non parlare di quello che è successo dopo" "Oh no, ti prego, risparmiamelo" le disse l'amica cercando di calmarla "so a memoria questa storia"

_Tutto il suo malumore si dissipò improvvisamente quando incrociò gli occhi scuri del ragazzo davanti a lei._

_Una maglietta beige e una giacca di pelle gli fasciavano il petto, lasciando intravedere i muscoli addominali. Cavolo, pensò guardandolo, non male._

_C_ _larke gli porse la mano e lui la strinse deciso "Bellamy Blake, è un piacere" "Clarke Griffin, anche per me", si guardarono imbarazzati, il ragazzo si passò una mano tra i ricci scompigliandoli ancora di più "che ne dici di andare a cena? Sto morendo di fame" "Certo, assolutamente" aggiunse poi girandosi a chiudere la porta "è un'ora che ti aspetto"._

_Scosse la testa cercando di allontanare i pregiudizi, pronta a farsi sorprendere da Bellamy. Mentre si scambiavano i soliti convenevoli si avviarono verso il parcheggio sotto casa di Clarke, si fermarono e la bionda aspettò che Bellamy le indicasse la macchina ma a sorpresa lui si avvicinò a una moto e le porse un casco. Clarke rimase immobile, facendo passare lo sguardo dalla moto al suo proprietario più volte._

_"Qualcosa non va?" "Io... Io non ho il vestito adatto per salire su quella cosa" disse, indicandosi lo stretto vestito "pensavo saresti venuto in macchina" "No, mi muovo sempre con la mia piccola. Dovevo portarti la carrozza, principessa?" Clarke sbuffò "andiamo con la mia, forza"._

_Si sedettero e si guardarono in silenzio "Bene, dove andiamo?" chiese Bellamy, Clarke sgranò gli occhi "Cosa? Non hai prenotato?" "Avrei dovuto?" la bionda strinse con forza il volante, contando mentalmente fino a dieci per non perdere la calma._

_I_ _l silenzio imbarazzato venne interrotto dalla suoneria del telefono "rispondi pure" disse Clarke mentre Bellamy scuoteva la testa "no, no davvero non sarà importante" "Va bene, allora andiamo. Ti porto in un posto che ho in mente" prima di partire sospirò, il telefono continuava a squillare "senti, rispondi per favore" e scocciata girò la testa verso il finestrino mentre il moro rispondeva "pronto? Ciao. Oh ora non posso, sono impegnato. Più tardi? Verso le 23? Anzi facciamo 22.30"_

_Clarke si girò furiosa verso di lui che si affrettò a chiudere la chiamata "Che c'è?" "E me lo chiedi anche?" "È una mia amica, sta male e ha bisogno di me" cercò di accampare delle scuse poco plausibili "Sì, certo, e come pensi di aiutarla? Con le tue mani magiche? Senti" continuò Clarke "non dobbiamo farlo per forza solo perché i nostri amici hanno organizzato tutto" "Davvero?" disse Bellamy con sollievo già pronto a slacciarsi la cintura e a scendere dalla macchina "Fai sul serio?" lo guardò sconvolta Clarke "potremmo fare almeno un tentativo, ormai siamo qui" "Sappiamo benissimo come andrà, parleremo di cose banali tutto il tempo e al massimo andremo a letto insieme", questa fece scattare in Clarke tutta la frustrazione accumulata durante la serata "sei proprio uno stronzo, non so per chi tu mi abbia presa" "è sabato e mi voglio divertire" "va bene, allora vai dalla tua amica malata, sono sicura che farete scintille" disse scendendo furiosa dalla macchina e sbattendo la portiera. Rientrata in casa chiamò subito Harper "l'unico modo per farti perdonare è promettermi che non lo rivedrò mai più"._

"Una sola cosa ti avevo chiesto, di non rivederlo mai più e invece me lo trovo ovunque. Al tuo matrimonio, a ogni Natale e a tutte le feste a casa vostra a ogni singola ricorrenza lui c'era, sempre pronto a mettermi in imbarazzo e prendermi in giro con quel suo sorriso strafottente". "ti avrebbe fatta bene uno come lui e poi con lui intorno sei molto più viva" "certo perché mi devo difendere dai suoi continui attacchi. Tu sei troppo buona Harper, vedi solo il lato positivo delle persone".

Clarke si allontanò un attimo dall'amica per disporre i pasticcini sui vassoi da portare in giardino. "Comunque" riprese imperterrita la giovane mamma "ho portati Jordan dal nuovo pediatra di quartiere ed è veramente affascinante e, cosa più importante, nessun anello alla mano" "Harper, sei la mia migliore amica e ti voglio bene ma non lanciarti in imprese impossibili, per favore" "Va bene, va bene" finse di demordere Harper "giusto per dirtelo, si chiama Cillian". 

Si interruppe quando il marito, con in braccio Jordan, e Messer rientrarono in casa. Monty servì da bere per tutti e quattro e disse "prima che arrivino gli altri ospiti ci tenevamo a ringraziarvi, tutti e due, senza di voi non ce l'avremmo fatta" "sì, ragazzi, vi vogliamo bene, grazie per esserci sempre" 

Angolo autrice: ciao, sono tornata! Non ho dimenticato l'altra storia, ovviamente, ma il capitolo che sto scrivendo è molto complesso e non riesco a dargli giustizia. Questa storia è tratta da un film, tre all'improvviso, che mi piace molto e volevo vederlo con i personaggi di Bellamy e Clarke. Non sarò sempre fedele al film altrimenti non ci sarebbe più gusto nel leggerlo, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate! Rispetto all'altra storia qui cercherò di essere più "leggera" e scrivere più dialoghi, io sono una pesantona nata per cui preferisco scrivere di introspezione e sentimenti ma volevo fare un tentativo e l'essere supportata da un film aiuta. Non so se sia una storia "adatta" a questo sito ma volevo postarla anche qui in modo da avere l'account di EFP e AO3 coerenti. Fatemi sapere!! Un bacione, Marie


	2. Secondo Capitolo

**SECONDO CAPITOLO**

La festa per il primo compleanno di Jordan era stato un successo, Clarke aveva cucinato per tutti e gli ospiti le avevano fatto mille complimenti, questo l'aveva riempita di orgoglio e soddisfazione, e la consapevolezza di non star sbagliando strada nel voler ampliare la sua attività le aveva infuso una certezza ancora maggiore. 

Quella giornata era stata anche un'occasione per rivedere i vecchi amici del college e per conoscere i vicini di Harper e Monty. C'erano tutti: Raven, Miller, Murphy ed Emori, mancava soltanto il loro più caro amico Jasper Jordan che era venuto a mancare l'anno precedente per una malattia terminale e in suo ricordo il nuovo arrivato era stato chiamato proprio Jordan.

Clarke era stata felice di quella giornata, si era sentita amata e accolta proprio come una famiglia ma guardando tutti i suoi amici e guardando la felicità negli occhi di Harper e Monty, una punta di invidia l'aveva presa: voleva anche lei essere così felice. A volte pensava che fosse solo colpa sua e del suo essere troppo razionale e che il suo ragionare troppo fosse il motivo per cui non aveva una relazione, pensava troppo con la testa e non si lasciava mai andare alle emozioni forse per paura di perdersi nell'aprirsi con l'altro.

Quando Bellamy si svegliò quella mattina non era da solo, si girò nel letto e riconobbe una lunga chioma castana sparsa sul cuscino. Cercò inutilmente di ricordarsi il nome ragazza ma non gli venne in mente e, imbarazzato, si preparò ad alzarsi. I suoi movimenti fecero svegliare la ragazza accanto a lui che lo guardò sorridendo, estasiata passò maliziosamente una mano sul petto di Bellamy, percorrendo con le dita il profilo degli addominali. Il ragazzo fremette al tocco e cercò di controllarsi, incoraggiata dalla reazione la ragazza disse: "Bell, questa notte è stata perfetta, potremmo fare colazione e concederci un bis" sorrise. "Mi dispiace tesoro" svicolò Bellamy "devo andare al lavoro. Faccio la doccia ed esco. Se vuoi puoi preparati del caffè, ci sono le tazze e i biscotti nell'armadietto", e si girò andando verso il bagno per evitare di vedere la faccia delusa della ragazza.

Bellamy era stato una promessa del basket e sarebbe potuto arrivare anche in squadra importanti dopo il college ma un infortunio al ginocchio gli aveva stroncato la carriera sul nascere. Aveva trovato un lavoro nello stesso campo, incapace di lasciar andare una passione che lo aveva segnato per tutta la vita: si occupava della telecronaca delle partite e del controllo delle riprese in cabina di regia. Non gli dispiaceva questo lavoro, lo lasciava abbastanza libero e gli permetteva di viaggiare; ogni tanto però, in cabina di regia, si estraniava dai colleghi e dalla partita e si chiedeva se fosse questo l'orizzonte ultimo della sua vita e se non potesse aspirare a qualcosa di più. Guardare gli altri giocare e non giocare lui stesso era abbastanza?

In quei giorni al negozio di Clarke stavano lavorando alacremente; la bionda voleva ingrandire la proprietà e costruire un piccolo ristorantino, in cui servire piatti che ricordassero la cucina di una volta, non doveva essere niente di enorme, un posto intimo e speciale. Per questo stavano sperimentando nuove ricette e realizzando prodotti in numero maggiore e in cucina c'era sempre fermento, un via vai continuo di ingredienti e di vassoi ricolmi. "No, Clarke, ferma! Non è ancora pronto" disse Roan "Ma smettila, i tuoi dolci sono sempre i migliori. Questo è buonissimo, cos'hai aggiunto? Cannella?" "Sì esatto ma non dovresti assaggiarlo" "Troppo... tardi"

Clarke si fermò al bancone, dal vetro del negozio lo aveva visto attraversare la strada. Velocemente si tolse il grembiule e la rete che proteggeva i capelli, si diede una sistemata veloce e si mise a servire, allontanando bruscamente la commessa. Sospirò per darsi un contegno e si aprì in un sorriso nel vederlo entrare.

"Buongiorno" lo accolse con gioia "Ciao" le sorrise a sua volta. Clarke rimase un istante incantata, si riscosse solamente quando Roan diede un colpo di tosse vicino a lei. "Sì, scusami, ti preparo un arabo con fontina, pomodori e mortadella" "Sono così ripetitivo?" "Un buongustaio forse, l'hai ordinato almeno 24 volte, con questa 25" "Ah, tieni il conto?" Clarke spostò la ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio imbarazzata "no... no... ho memoria per queste cose" "Forse ho anche timore nel scegliere qualcosa che magari non mi piacerà" "Interessante, allora aggiungo io un pezzo speciale, offerta dalla casa" "Ti ringrazio" disse avvicinandosi alla cassa "perché non hai anche tu il cartellino con il nome? Così almeno lo saprei". Clarke arrossì di colpo, non era abituata a delle avances così evidenti "Clarke, mi chiamo Clarke" "Cillian, è un piacere. Ora devo andare, grazie". "Aspetta" lo fermò la bionda "Se metti il tuo biglietto da visita nel barattolo potresti vincere un cesto omaggio, facciamo l'estrazione a fine settimana". Cillian si fermò e sorridendo tolse dal portafoglio il suo biglietto da visita mettendolo nel mucchio con gli altri, aspettò un attimo e disse "che ne dici invece di una cena?" "Perfetto. Sarebbe perfetto" rispose incantata Clarke. Quando Cillian le diede le spalle si buttò a capofitto a cercare il biglietto "Aspetta almeno che abbia girato l'angolo" le disse Roan ridendo, "lo troverai subito poi, quanti Cillian ci saranno in città?" 

Angolo autrice: il capitolo non è molto lungo ed è incentrato soprattutto su Clarke, piano piano scopriremo cosa fanno nella vita i nostri due protagonisti. Fatemi sapere come vi sembra, un bacio, Marie


	3. Terzo Capitolo

**TERZO CAPITOLO**

Bellamy stava svogliatamente facendo il suo lavoro "vai sulla tre" diceva ogni tanto "rimanete sull'azione, non perdete la palla". Era bravo perché riusciva a capire in anticipo le mosse dei giocatori e non si perdeva mai un momento, un passaggio importante, una giocata vincente. Quella partita però si era rivelata estremamente noiosa, le squadre erano fiacche e continuavano a fare errori da principianti. O forse era semplicemente distratto dal pensiero della riccia cheerleader che lo aspettava a fine partita, per una serata tutt'altro che noiosa. L'aveva incontrata quella mattina al parco mentre lei si allenava con la squadra e lui faceva esercizi individuali e corsa intorno al campo, non era stato difficile attirare la sua attenzione e conquistarla, qualche sguardo e la più classica mossa di togliersi la maglietta; anche lei però con mosse e sorrisi ammiccanti aveva facilmente catturato Bellamy.

Ogni tanto gli venivano in mente le frasi dei suoi amici che lo prendevano in giro e lo esortavano a cercare una stabilità affettiva; Monty gli ripeteva spesso, con il suo tono un po' filosofico "devi pretendere di più per te stesso, Bell. Trova una ragazza che ti ami per quello che sei e che ti aiuti a renderti conto della persona che sei e a volerti bene. Non devi aver paura di aprirti". Solitamente il moro gli rispondeva con qualche battuta sarcastica "Che c'è Green? Sei innamorato di me? Potevi dirmelo subito al posto che sposarti con Harper!". Non lo dava a vedere però quelle parole si erano sedimentate nel suo cuore e lo facevano pensare tutti i giorni così come vedere i suoi amici felicemente sposati gli faceva provare un sentimento strano, invidia forse, ma cercava di allontanare questi pensieri con mille distrazioni.

Quando l'arbitro fischiò la fine della partita, Bellamy sospirò, salutò i colleghi con pacche sulle spalle e si diresse verso gli spogliatoi ad aspettare la ragazza.

"Ciao Bellamy" gli disse abbracciandolo "ciao tesoro, sei stata magnifica oggi" iniziò Bellamy, non era del tutto sincero, non aveva prestato troppa attenzione alle coreografie in campo, le passò una mano sul fianco stringendola a sé "che ne dici se andiamo in un posto più appartato così lo spettacolo lo fai solo per me?" la ragazza accanto a lui rise maliziosa, annuendo e accarezzandogli il braccio "molto volentieri" disse lasciandogli un bacio prima di avviarsi verso l'uscita. Bellamy le sorrise e la seguì, contento in cuor suo di avere compagnia anche quella sera e scacciando il bruciante desiderio di volere una persona accanto, non una semplice sconosciuta.

Guardò di nuovo la riccia che si allontanava ancheggiando sinuosamente, non si ricordava nemmeno il suo nome, e la seguì verso la moto. La suoneria del telefono lo fece fermare nuovamente, numero sconosciuto. "Pronto?" "È il signor Blake?" "Sì, chi è?" "Chiamo dall'ospedale, c'è stato un incidente". Bellamy a stento capì le parole che quella voce sconosciuta e che gli parve improvvisamente fredda e distante gli stava dicendo. Sentì il suo cuore perdere un battito e le ginocchia cedergli sotto il peso del dolore "no... non è possibile" riuscì solamente a dire mentre una lacrima percorreva il suo viso. Allontanò malamente la cheerleader e, come mosso da una forza che non gli apparteneva, si mise il casco e andò verso l'ospedale, sperando che si fossero sbagliati.

Da quando Cillian aveva lasciato il biglietto da visita erano passati un paio di giorni ma Clarke non aveva ancora trovato il tempo di chiamare tutti i numeri intestati a un Cillian che aveva trovato nel barattolo. I lavori al locale le avevano preso molto tempo e voleva supervisionarli lei stessa per cui aveva passato le ultime serate in negozio per sistemare i progetti. Quella sera però era esausta e l'idea di organizzare una cena romantica con l'affascinante cliente la stuzzicava non poco.

Tornata a casa salì in bagno, aprì l'acqua della vasca, mise i sali e il sapone in modo che si formasse molta schiuma. Prese il telefono e i sette biglietti da visita "è mai possibile che ci siano ben sette Cillian che vengono a comprare da me?". Armata di grande pazienza Clarke entrò nella vasca e compose il primo numero "Pronto, sono Clarke Griffin, della panetteria Arkadia. Sei tu il Cillian che ha lasciato il biglietto nel barattolo due giorni fa? Se sei tu spero che l'invito a cena sia ancora valido perché accetterei volentieri" una voce femminile la interruppe dall'altra parte "cosa vuole da mio marito?". Clarke si impietrì, no, non aveva l'anello, aveva controllato più volte, non era lo stesso Cillian "scusi, deve esserci stato un malinteso. Cercavo un'altra persona. Arrivederci" chiuse velocemente la chiamata Clarke che iniziò a ridere nervosamente per l'imbarazzo "Mi faccio pena da sola a tentare di organizzare appuntamenti con persone che non conosco. Harper sarebbe contenta, se riesco a fissare la cena la chiamo e le dico la notizia così potrà già pensare di organizzare un'uscita a quattro". Sorridendo all'idea Clarke riprese a chiamare i numeri, alcuni non squillavano liberi e ad altri rispondevano voci che non corrispondevano a quella che cercava.

Esasperata compose l'ultimo numero e con voce quasi stanca disse di nuovo "Ciao, sono Clarke di Arkadia. Sei l'ultimo Cillian che è rimasto, dottor Cillian Nelson, quindi mi auguro che sia tu la persona che sto cercando. Se sei venuto in negozio due giorni fa e mi hai invitata a cena mi piacerebbe confermare e fissare una data" "Ciao Clarke, sono io, che bello sentirti" Clarke trattenne a stento un urlo di gioia, ce l'aveva fatta "sono cont..." il suono di una chiamata in arrivo la interruppe ma, visto che il numero era sconosciuto pensò a qualche pubblicità e chiuse la chiamata "eccomi, scusa, mi stavano chiamando ma niente di importante" "Che ne dici se fissiamo la cena per" "Aspetta, mi chiamano di nuovo, devo rispondere. Mi dispiace, ti richiamo più tardi" "Va bene, ciao". 

Spense la chiamata con Cillian e rispose al numero sconosciuto "Pronto?" "Clarke Griffin? Chiamo dall'ospedale" "Sono io, cosa è successo?" chiese mentre si precipitava fuori dalla vasca e iniziava a vestirsi e una morsa di angoscia e paura le stringeva il cuore "Era sui suoi numeri di emergenza, deve venire subito in ospedale, c'è stato un incidente". Sapeva benissimo chi l'aveva segnata come primo numero per le emergenze. Il telefono le cadde dalle mani rimbalzando sul pavimento, si portò le mani alla bocca cercando invano di trattenere i singhiozzi e le lacrime. Si appoggiò al muro e scivolò a terra mentre il dolore, la rabbia e la paura la investivano "No... No... Non è possibile. Non loro, ti prego non loro" disse mentre le lacrime rigavano il suo volto e i singhiozzi le impedivano di respirare regolarmente. 

Si alzò da terra, cercando di ritrovare l'equilibrio e la forza necessari per arrivare in ospedale, uscendo dalla camera i suoi occhi appannati si posarono sulla loro foto il giorno delle nozze, lei era la testimone, tutti si guardavano sorridendo, felici della strada che stavano percorrendo e di potersi definire _famiglia_. Esitò un secondo di più sui volti degli sposi che sembravano brillare luminosi. Un dolore al petto costrinse Clarke ad appoggiarsi al mobile, loro erano la sua luce, si stavano sicuramente sbagliando perché entrambi stavano bene e sarebbero tornati a casa presto, doveva essere così. 

Angolo Autrice: ciao, spero che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto e di essere riuscita almeno in parte a descrivere le emozioni. Fatemi sapere come vi sembra, un bacio. Marie 


	4. Quarto Capitolo

**QUARTO CAPITOLO**

_La macchina nell'altra corsia_

_Sono usciti fuori strada sbattendo contro il guard rail_

_Li hanno soccorsi subito ma non c'è stato niente da fare_

_Non c'è stato niente da fare_

_Niente da fare_

_Niente_

_Niente_

_Niente_

Le parole del medico le arrivarono ovattate, strinse gli occhi per cercare di focalizzarlo e per farsi aiutare dal labiale. Il suo cuore si rifiutava di credere a quello che stava succedendo ma quando il medico le mise una mano sulla spalla abbassando gli occhi il fiato le mancò, annaspò cercando aria, il _mi dispiace_ sussurrato con pudore e rispetto dal medico la colpì come un proiettile in cuore.

_Jordan_ pensò _il bambino_ "Jordan" riuscì a balbettare Clarke "loro hanno un bambino, la prego non mi dica che c'era anche lui" "C'era, ma l'hanno protetto. Il piccolo non si è fatto quasi nulla" Clarke rilasciò il fiato, trattenuto inconsapevolmente fino a quel momento "Ora è con gli assistenti sociali, lo terranno fino a domani mattina" "la ringrazio" "Io..." esitò il medico "non so se vuole vederli, sono da quella parte". Clarke annuì mentre l'altro si allontanava per lasciarle il tempo di elaborare il suo dolore.

Si voltò e mise una mano sulla maniglia. Di nuovo le lacrime presero il sopravvento, con una mano si strinse la maglia all'altezza del petto come a voler rimettere insieme i pezzi del cuore in frantumi. Non ce l'avrebbe fatta.

Harper, la sua Harper. La sua migliore amica, roccia e sostegno nelle giornate più difficili. Presenza discreta e allo stesso tempo fondamentale, come un raggio di sole invernale che attraversa la stanza, non fa rumore, mette in risalto i profili delle cose e ti scalda, ma che se non c'è fa cadere tutto nel grigiore e nell'uniformità.

Harper vedeva il bello in tutti, non per buonismo ma per affetto sincero, ed era capace di voler talmente bene agli amici da fargliene volere anche a loro stessi. Lei e Monty poi erano così innamorati della vita, quello che volevano era crescere i loro figli appassionati come loro, e continuare la strada con i loro amici. Clarke se ne rese conto in quel momento, Harper e Monty erano un po' come due fari per tutto il loro gruppo, li spronavano sempre a dare il meglio, a resistere alle tempeste, segnavano la strada giusta senza costrizioni.

Ritirò la mano dalla maniglia, non poteva vederli.

"Clarke" un bisbiglio la fece voltare.

Bellamy guidava veloce, facendo scivolare la moto tra le macchine nel traffico serale. Guidava con un profondo senso di angoscia e paura che gli stringevano il cuore.

Non poteva essere vero.

Non poteva essere successo veramente, non a Monty.

Si sentì improvvisamente solo, una barca in mezzo alla tempesta. Con Jasper era stato diverso, avevano visto le forze abbandonarlo giorno dopo giorno e cedere davanti al progredire della malattia. La sua morte era stata dolorosa, la sua assenza si sentiva, le sue battute sarcastiche e il sorriso sghembo mancavano a tutti, ma erano stati preparati. Quando Jasper smise di lottare capirono che non avrebbe avuto molto tempo.

Avevano cercato conforto gli uni negli altri e Bellamy si era ritrovato a fare affidamento specialmente su Monty e Harper che, rispettando i suoi tempi, lo avevano accolto e gli avevano mostrato, con l'amore che provavano uno per l'altra, che non era finita lì, che la morte non ha l'ultima parola.

Monty era stato capace di abbattere la maschera di Bellamy pezzo dopo pezzo, con costanza e pazienza e il moro non inevitabilmente l'aveva accolto nella sua vita ed era diventato una presenza fondamentale. Monty credeva in lui più di tutti gli altri, più di Bellamy stesso, e lo spronava a dare sempre il meglio e a pretendere per se stesso una vita degna.

Quando si era infortunato e il sogno di diventare giocatore di basket si era infranto, aveva perso ogni forza, non trovava una ragione per cui continuare. Si era allontanato da tutti perché odiava vedere lo sguardo di pietà che provavano per lui. Solo Monty era riuscito ad avvicinarlo e a guidarlo fuori dal baratro, mostrandogli che nonostante gli ostacoli e le fatiche vale la pena vivere e appassionarsi.

Non riusciva a immaginare una vita senza di lui, per questo il suo cuore rifiutava di credere alle parole del medico. Sicuramente doveva aver capito male, una volta arrivato avrebbe visto Harper e Monty feriti e doloranti sì ma con il loro tipico sorriso dolce e caloroso.

Scese velocemente dalla moto con il cuore che batteva furioso nel petto. _Dove sono? Dove sono?_ Si fermò non appena vide la chioma bionda di Clarke, gli dava le spalle, il capo chino e le spalle, vide una mano ferma sulla maniglia di una porta e l'altra stretta al petto. Stava piangendo.

_No ma Clarke piange sempre. È così emotiva._

_Deve essere talmente contenta che stiano bene nonostante tutto che piange._

_Sì, è così._

Quando però vide che allontanava la mano dalla porta e che faceva un passo indietro, sentì il cuore rallentare.

"Clarke" bisbigliò. La ragazza si voltò piano verso di lui.

Non appena incontrò i suoi occhi azzurri cerchiati e rossi per il pianto, il volto oscurato da un dolore indicibile, quando la vide aprire la bocca più volte in cerca di aria, capì.

La verità lo colpì come un macigno.

No, questa volta non erano le lacrime di gioia che aveva versato al matrimonio di Harper e Monty o alla nascita del piccolo Jordan. Erano lacrime di dolore, ognuna delle quali sembrava aver scavato un solco sul suo viso.

Il cuore di Bellamy si fermò un istante, Clarke scosse la testa con un movimento impercettibile ma che risultò chiaro e amplificato agli occhi di Bellamy.

Sentì le gambe cedergli e si appoggiò al muro. Vide Clarke avvicinarsi a lui cauta ma decisa e si abbracciarono cercando sostegno uno nell'altra.

"Jordan?" si sentì chiedere timoroso Bellamy, la sua voce gli sembrava provenire da un altro mondo. "Sta bene, Harper e Monty l'hanno protetto. Ora è con i servizi sociali". 

Un senso di sollievo lo pervase e strinse più forte Clarke. 

La ragazza pianse tra le sue braccia "come farò adesso Bellamy?" 

"Faremo, siamo insieme Clarke, insieme". 

Angolo autrice: allora ho capito che sono una persona noiosa e pesante ma arriveranno i capitoli allegri. Con il quarto volevo arrivare a parlare del piccolo Jordan ma diventava troppo lungo! Fatemi sapere come vi sembra, un bacione. Marie 


	5. Quinto Capitolo

**QUINTO CAPITOLO**

Avevano deciso di andare a dormire da Monty e Harper perché volevano portare a casa Jordan il prima possibile. Ma non c'era stato verso, Clarke le aveva provate tutte ma gli assistenti sociali si erano rifiutati di farli venire perché ormai era notte inoltrata e perché sarebbe dovuto venire un avvocato a discutere dell'affidamento del piccolo e del testamento degli amici.

Chiamare gli amici e raccontargli quanto successo era stata la parte più difficile. Dover rivivere quel momento e sentire le loro voci spezzarsi, percepire attraverso il telefono l'irrompersi irrefrenabile delle lacrime li aveva colpiti ancora più duramente. C'erano stati lunghi istanti di silenzio perché le parole non bastavano a esprimere il devastante dolore che li aveva colpiti tutti, perché a volte solo il silenzio permette di condividere ogni cosa.

Erano andati a letto, Clarke nella camera degli ospiti e Bellamy sul divano, nella speranza di riuscire a dormire e recuperare le energie per affrontare la giornata seguente.

Alle 8 l'avvocato suonò alla porta "buongiorno" disse Clarke accompagnandolo in salotto "buongiorno a voi. Mi dispiace molto per la vostra perdita" "grazie" disse Bellamy "Possiamo offrirle un caffè?" "volentieri". "Quello che ci interessa maggiormente sapere è cosa succederà a Jordan" iniziò Clarke "è con gli assistenti sociali ma non possiamo andare a prenderlo". L'avvocato li guardò stupito "non vi hanno detto niente Harper e Monty?" domandò "Di che genere?" chiese Bellamy agitandosi sulla sedia e sporgendosi verso di lui, Clarke gli lanciò un'occhiata preoccupata "i signori Green avevano redatto delle volontà prima che succedesse questo tragico incidente, per tutelare il figlio nella drammatica ipotesi in cui fosse successo qualcosa a entrambi" "Eh?" lo incalzò Clarke ormai turbata "Ecco, vedete, io ho sconsigliato loro di agire così ma non mi hanno dato retta" prese fiato e disse "hanno nominato voi come tutori di Jordan", aveva sganciato la bomba.

Clarke e Bellamy rimasero spiazzati per qualche istante, le bocche leggermente spalancate. Si aspettavano che l'avvocato dicesse improvvisamente che stava scherzando, che non avrebbero dovuto crescere Jordan _insieme_.

"Cosa?!" urlarono contemporaneamente "non si aspetta che io e questo zotico cresciamo insieme un bambino?!" "non penserà che io possa vivere con questa maniaca calcolatrice?!" iniziarono a dire coprendosi le voci "vi prego" cercò di sovrastarli l'avvocato "vi prego. Capisco che siate sconvolti. È una grande responsabilità, potete anche dire di no e valuteremo altre opzioni" "può lasciarmi cinque minuti?" chiese Clarke con voce tremante "certamente". Si alzarono entrambi, uno andò verso il cortile e l'altra uscì sul vialetto d'ingresso, i pensieri che li turbavano erano esattamente gli stessi. Parlavano da soli, camminando avanti e indietro cercando di mettere ordine dentro di loro.

"Ma come è venuto ad Harper di fare una cosa del genere? Noi due, in coppia, prenderci cura di Jordan? Ma neanche se fosse l'ultimo uomo sulla Terra!"

"Monty, ti voglio bene e non è bello parlare male dei morti, ma a cosa diavolo stavi pensando? Sapevi benissimo che non sopporto quella perfettina. Neanche fosse l'ultima donna sulla Terra"

"è così rozzo, disordinato, non mantiene la parola data. Come potrebbe crescere un bambino?"

"è così rigida e fredda. Se le cose non si fanno come dice lei non banno bene. È un incubo quella donna"

"però è il figlio di Harper, non posso lasciarlo"

"però è il figlio di Monty, non posso lasciarlo"

Rianimati dalla forza dell'affetto per i loro amici rientrarono in salotto e si sedettero di nuovo davanti all'avvocato che li guardava curioso "allora? Cosa avete deciso?"

Clarke incerta iniziò "come coppia noi due non funzioniamo, siamo troppo diversi. Ci sarebbe la possibilità per uno solo di noi di prendere in affidamento Jordan? Se volessi"

"se volessi farlo io?" la anticipò Bellamy ricevendo un'occhiata fulminante da Clarke "ma se non sei in grado di badare a te stesso come credi di crescere un bambino" "tu invece sei troppo razionale, non esprimi affetto, lo cresceresti freddo e apatico come te". L'avvocato scosse la testa, incredulo, "la cosa migliore da fare, intanto che decidete, è di andare a prendere Jordan e portarlo qui a casa. Le mura domestiche saranno di grande aiuto per lui. Poi ci rivedremo e mi direte cosa avete deciso, nel frattempo vi suggerisco di trasferirvi qui"

I due si guardarono sconvolti e terrorizzati dall'idea di dover condividere non solo le giornate ma anche la casa con l'altro. Sicuramente non sarebbe finita bene ma, vedendo lo sguardo imperioso dell'avvocato, decisero di seppellire almeno per il momento l'ascia di guerra. Dovevano pensare a Jordan.

"Dovete firmare qui in basso, entrambi" disse l'assistente sociale a Clarke e Bellamy. La bionda firmò per prima per poi passare il foglio al ragazzo accanto a lei. 

Sì alzò per guardare la sala in cui i bambini stavano giocando, le si strinse il cuore a vederli, così piccoli e inconsapevoli di quanto successo. Si avvicinò alla porta quando vide che prendevano in braccio Jordan per portarlo da lei. Gli occhi le si velarono di lacrime quando le passarono il bimbo che, come se avesse percepito qualcosa, iniziò a piangere. 

Jordan allungò le piccole braccia verso Bellamy, alla ricerca forse di una figura paterna. Una lacrima silenziosa rigò anche il volto del ragazzo e strinse più forte il figlio dei suoi migliori amici mentre la certezza che non l'avrebbe mai abbandonato si faceva strada dentro di lui. Era il lascito dei suoi amici, la loro eredità e l'avrebbe protetto e cresciuto come avrebbero fatto loro, fallendo mille volte probabilmente, ma provandoci continuamente. 

C'era un unico problema, Clarke Griffin. 

Alzò lo sguardo verso di lei, stava piangendo, come sempre, ma una strana luce di determinazione illuminava i suoi occhi azzurri. Bellamy capì che aveva pensato le stesse cose, non voleva che Jordan venisse abbandonato e voleva mostrargli tutto l'amore che Harper e Monty avevano portato nella loro vita.

Anche Clarke incontrò gli occhi di Bellamy, gli fece un piccolo cenno del capo e accarezzando dolcemente la schiena di Jordan disse "andiamo a casa, tesoro, andiamo a casa" 

Angolo autrice: eccomi qui, la famigliola è riunita. Come se la caveranno Clarke e Bellamy alle prese con un bambino nella stessa casa? Lo scopriremo presto! Fatemi sapere come vi è sembrato il capitolo. Un bacione, Marie 


	6. Sesto Capitolo

**SESTO CAPITOLO**

Bellamy aprì la porta di casa, facendo passare Clarke che teneva in braccio Jordan. Si tolse il cappello viola con la scritta Blake che indossava praticamente tutto il giorno per passarsi una mano tra i capelli. Sospirando lo indossò di nuovo e andò a prendersi una birra dal frigo.

Raggiunse Clarke seduta sul divano circondata da numerosi libri sulla crescita dei bambini, guardò un attimo Jordan che dormiva nel lettino e la consapevolezza di quello che era successo lo fece vacillare mandando in frantumi la determinazione che aveva avuto solo qualche ora prima "non ci hanno pensato abbastanza" disse "dovremo organizzare bene le ore di sonno e le ore in cui è sveglio" rispose Clarke senza sentire le parole di Bellamy "cosa stai dicendo?" "è molto importante che ci sia equilibrio tra sonno e veglia, l'ho appena letto" ribadì la bionda agitando un voluminoso tomo sotto il naso di Bellamy "Ascoltami. Non ci hanno pensato bene" vide Clarke fermare un istante la lettura "Harper te ne ha mai parlato? Oppure Monty? A me non hanno detto niente" "nemmeno a me" rispose Clarke "ma non è una cosa di cui ti puoi dimenticare di parlare" alzò la voce Bellamy "puoi non dire delle ultime conquiste, di essere andato al cinema, di aver fatto qualsiasi altra cosa ma non puoi dimenticarti che hai deciso di affidare a noi, a noi" sottolineò "vostro figlio in caso di morte. Hanno sbagliato completamente!"

"stavano solo progettando la vita più sicura per Jordan, per non lasciare nulla al caso" cercò di tranquillizzarlo Clarke anche se lei stessa non credeva alle parole che diceva "una vita più sicura? Jordan con noi due che viviamo _insieme_ in questa casa, nervosi per le poche ore di sonno, irascibili uno nei confronti dell'altra più di quanto non lo siamo già? A me non sembra un piano geniale". 

Clarke rise ironicamente e scosse la testa cercando di concentrarsi sulla lettura del libro, era un passo importante, come capire il motivo del pianto del bambino: fame, dolore o fastidio? "sempre che riusciamo a pagare questa casa enorme" borbottò Bellamy. Clarke sospirò, aveva avuto la stessa preoccupazione, del resto la casa in cui vivevano Harper e Monty era davvero grande: su due piani, con tre camere da letto, due bagni e al piano terra un'ampia cucina con due sale, una dove si trovava il tavolo che accoglieva tutti gli amici durante le feste e una dedicata ai giochi per Jordan; c'era anche lo studio di Monty e altre stanzette; per non parlare poi del giardino che circondava la villetta. Una reggia. "Ho chiesto all'avvocato, avevano finito di pagare il mutuo. Vai tranquillo" "Lo so, però ci sono tutte le altre spese, le bollette, le tasse, gli alimenti per il bambino, i giochi, l'assicurazione. Io non guadagno bene come loro e neanche tu direi. Vendi pane e focacce credo" disse Bellamy con tono sarcastico "Bellamy Blake e le sue battute, signore e signori. Gestisco un'attività di ristorazione, sempre più in crescita, quindi guadagno abbastanza" "sì ma gestire un bambino non è come gestire un forno, piangono, fanno i bisogni, bisogna controllarli ogni secondo" riprese Bellamy mentre l'agitazione ormai prendeva il sopravvento. Clarke ridacchiò nel vederlo così in difficoltà, aveva sempre l'aria da duro e imperturbabile mentre ora si mostrava così agitato come davanti a una montagna troppo alta da scalare. Stava per rispondergli con una battutina che mettesse in luce le sue difficoltà ma venne interrotta dal pianto di Jordan.

Si precipitarono in sala e trovarono il bambino che allungava le braccia in lacrime. Bellamy appoggiò la birra a terra e si chinò per prenderlo in braccio ma venne fermato da Clarke "no, non farlo" "perché?" "Deve imparare ad auto consolarsi. L'ho letto poco fa" "Va bene" rispose dubbioso Bellamy "va tutto bene Jordan, dai fammi un bel sorriso" provò a convincerlo Clarke ma in risposta ottenne solo un pianto più sfrenato "no, no, Jordan, tranquillo. Proviamo con una canzoncina" disse guardando Bellamy che sconvolto annuì "batti, batti le manine che arriverà papà" si interruppe Clarke "no, cambiamo canzone". Bellamy scosse la testa "bolli, bolli pentolino, fai la pappa al mio bambino, la rimescola la mamma, mentre il bimbo fa la nanna" Clarke si interruppe ancora "non c'è niente che non parli della mamma e del papà? Non mi sembra proprio il caso" disse disperata mentre Jordan non accennava a smettere di piangere. "Magari ha fame" disse Bellamy "giusto, l'ho appena letto. Non ricordo, però, se piange in modo continuo cosa significa. Forse per dire che ha fame piange a singhiozzo" "puoi smetterla di voler capire tutto? È un bambino, non segue le tue logiche razionali, è istintivo" Clarke esasperata dal pianto di Jordan e dagli attacchi di Bellamy prese in braccio Jordan "ecco vieni tesoro, ora ti preparo la pappa". Bellamy la guardò senza parole "perché io non potevo prenderlo invece tu l'hai fatto?" "Stai zitto Blake".

Jordan era nel seggiolone ormai da dieci minuti e continuava a piangere. Clarke cercava di tranquillizzarlo passandogli dei pupazzi che finivano puntualmente a terra "stai tranquillo, è quasi pronto" disse mentre mescolava la pappetta di verdure che stava preparando, ci mise un pizzico di sale e l'assaggiò. 

Bellamy non si lasciò sfuggire l'occasione per criticarla "è un bambino, non un critico. Non si accorgerà nemmeno di quello che hai messo dentro" "Non voglio che si abitui male, deve mangiare sano" "tranquillo Jordan, sono sicuro che mangerai prima o poi. Mi auguro entro i due anni" "Ah ah ah simpatico Blake" disse Clarke mentre aggiungeva altri ingredienti. 

Bellamy tornò sull'argomento dell'impossibilità di tenere loro il bambino "Dimmi Griffin, sappiamo benissimo che sogni di incontrare l'uomo giusto ma, guardati, è evidente che tutti i tentativi sono stati un fallimento" Clarke lo fulminò "come pensi di trovarlo ora che non sei più una ragazzina e hai un figlio a carico? Sai noi uomini non ti guarderemmo neanche. Sei troppo complicata e piena di regole".

Clarke lo guardò furiosa "tu non sai un bel niente di me, Blake. Non ti permettere di giudicare la mia vita e il mio comportamento", disse mentre cercava di aprire il cassetto delle posate "beh da quanto vedo non sei neanche in grado di aprire un cassetto a prova di bambino". La ragazza si rese conto in quel momento della piccola linguetta di plastica che teneva bloccato il cassetto e, nervosa, la rimosse, prese il cucchiaino e iniziò a mettere nel piatto la pappa di Jordan 

"perché vuoi convincermi a non crescere Jordan?" "lo dico per il suo bene" "No, tu lo dici per il tuo, hai paura che un bambino ti possa cambiare radicalmente la vita e impedirti di fare quello che fai sempre" "Clarke, non siamo adatti, diciamolo onestamente". Clarke lo guardò "Harper e Monty amavano Jordan più di ogni altra cosa al mondo. E tra tutti i nostri amici e i loro parenti hanno scelto noi, Bellamy, noi due. Me e te, insieme". 

Si allontanò dal ragazzo lasciandolo riflettere sulle parole appena dette e si sedette davanti a Jordan "eccomi tesoro, la pappa è pronta. Ti piacerà" Jordan smise di piangere e la guardava perplesso "segui l'aereoplanino" disse Clarke con la vocina da bambino facendo volare il cucchiaio davanti al volto di Jordan. Si avvicinò alla bocca ma il bambino si discostò subito, ricominciando a piangere. "Dai Jordan, un boccone, l'hai già mangiata una cosa simile. Gnam, ecco così, bravo" disse vedendo che il piccolo aveva mangiato il boccone, non fece in tempo a preparare un'altra cucchiaiata che Jordan le sputò addosso quanto aveva in bocca. Bellamy, senza dire niente, rovesciò sul seggiolone dei salatini che il bimbo prese a mangiare subito con gusto, smettendo subito di piangere.

Clarke lo guardò sconsolata. "Pensi ancora che siamo un bene per lui?" disse Bellamy "Riflettici" e uscì dalla stanza mentre la ragazza si passava le mani tra i capelli.

ANGOLO AUTRICE: ecco qui la prima esperienza genitoriale di Bellamy e Clarke e le cose non sono facili come pensavano. Cosa decideranno di fare? Grazie a chi legge, spero che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto!! 


	7. Settimo Capitolo

**SETTIMO CAPITOLO**

Il funerale di Harper e Monty era stato triste, drammatico ma non emergeva un senso di disperazione. Clarke, guardando i presenti, vedeva un profondo bisogno di risposte, _perché proprio a loro era successa una cosa così?_ , un grande dolore ma allo stesso tempo gratitudine. Gratitudine per aver incontrato delle persone così pure come i suoi amici.

Ognuno dei presenti era stato conquistato dall'amore e dalla dolcezza che sprigionavano Harper e Monty che non si era limitata però agli amici più stretti, ma aveva coinvolto molti, amici di amici, parenti di amici, semplici conoscenti e vicini. Sorrise dolcemente quando incontrò lo sguardo di Octavia, la sorella di Bellamy, che aveva conosciuto ad alcune feste organizzate da Monty, diventato anche suo caro amico. Clarke la trovava splendida, con un sorriso che ti conquistava, gentile ma allo stesso tempo decisa e determinata; si chiedeva come potesse essere la sorella di Bellamy, la sua completa antitesi.

Mentre pensava così posò lo sguardo sul maggiore dei Blake che teneva delicatamente in braccio Jordan, dandogli ogni tanto delle carezze sul volto; le piaceva guardalo di nascosto e coglierlo nei momenti più intimi perché sembrava un'altra persona, non il ragazzo pieno di sé e con la battuta pronta, ma un uomo sensibile e attento. Peccato che quei momenti durassero così poco. Sospirò e continuò a osservare i volti dei suoi amici presenti, sembravano più uniti che mai, desiderosi di trasmettere a Jordan quanto imparato dai suoi genitori. Clarke sorrise a vederli così, potevano aver preso strade diverse ed essere lontani chilometri, ma quello che avevano vissuto insieme li rendeva una famiglia, pronta a darsi per l'altro.

Avevano organizzato un rinfresco a casa Green, ovviamente cucinato da Clarke e dai suoi colleghi, perché non volevano che quella giornata fosse segnata dalla tristezza del funerale. 

"Rav, prendi, ho preparato degli stuzzichini che ti piaceranno moltissimo" disse Clarke passando un vassoio all'amica "Murphy per te ho preso questa birra" "Grazie Griffin" e senza fermarsi allungò un piatto anche a Emori e a Miller seduti lì vicino. "Clarke, ma possiamo aiutarti?" tentò Raven speranzosa "No, assolutamente, ho tutto sotto controllo" "Come sempre" commentò sarcastico Murphy mentre Emori gli dava una gomitata. Clarke alzò gli occhi al cielo e si allontanò dal gruppetto di amici per andare a controllare Jordan, in braccio a sua madre Abby.

"Se continua a girare come una trottola alla fine crollerà" disse con tono caustico Miller "Sai che non riesce a stare ferma un attimo, vuole avere sotto controllo tutto" rispose Raven "Sì, ma dovrebbe imparare a lasciarsi aiutare, non deve sostenere il peso di questa situazione da sola" concluse dolcemente Emori che non aveva perso di vista la bionda. "Non ci hanno detto cosa succederà a Jordan" disse Octavia aggiungendosi al gruppo. "Non lo sai? Monty e Harper l'hanno affidato a Bellamy e Clarke". Murphy a quelle parole quasi si strozzò con la birra che stava bevendo "Cosa? A Bellamy e Clarke insieme?" "Sì John" "Ma è una bomba ad orologeria. Guardateli" ed indicò gli amici che battibeccavano, non sentivano le loro parole, ma vedevano Clarke colpire con dito accusatorio la spalla di Bellamy che, a sua volta, forte della sua altezza, incombeva minaccioso sulla bionda facendola indietreggiare. "Litigano ogni due per tre per motivi futili. Forse avevano fumato le ultime scorte di Monty prima di prendere questa decisione". Gli altri scossero la testa ma nessuno ribatté, sapevano tutti che non scorreva buon sangue tra Bellamy e Clarke ma speravano appianassero le divergenze per il bene di Jordan.

Clarke e Bellamy, nell'organizzare il rinfresco, avevano avuto un secondo fine: dopo l'esperienza disastrosa dei giorni precedenti avevano capito di non essere le persone adatte a tenere Jordan per cui avrebbero cercato di convincere almeno uno dei parenti a prendersi cura del piccolo.

Stavano discutendo sulla strategia da adottare, c'erano solo tre possibili famiglie: l'anziana madre di Monty, una cugina di Harper e un altro cugino di secondo grado di Harper. Ovviamente Bellamy voleva parlare con la cugina, l'aveva adocchiata fin da subito. "Dai Clarke, devo andarci io da lei, ho più ascendente, potrei convincerla" disse con un sorriso "Sì, convincerla a venire a letto con te. Noi abbiamo bisogno di qualcuno che tenga Jordan, non di una ragazza con il cuore infranto perché tu non sai tenere a freno i tuoi istinti" "Tu che hai la faccia da ragazza affidabile dovresti andare dal cugino e da sua moglie, non dovrei parlarci io" "Invece sì, puoi convincerlo con biglietti per le partite di basket, non è a questo che serve il tuo lavoro?". Bellamy scosse la testa indignato "Lasciamo stare, facciamo come vuoi principessa" la schernì sapendo quanto odiasse quel soprannome che aveva usato la sera in cui erano usciti insieme per la prima e ultima volta. "Ti detesto Blake, spero di togliermi di torno la tua faccia al più presto". Bellamy ridacchiò, aveva centrato l'obiettivo "Dai Griffin, vai dalla cugina, vediamo che sai fare. Poi andiamo insieme dalla nonna Green".

Clarke si allontanò furiosa, quel ragazzo aveva la capacità di farla innervosire immediatamente però sapeva che avrebbero dovuto collaborare per riuscire a cavarsela in questa situazione. "Ciao, tu devi essere Roma, la cugina di Harper. Sono Clarke, una sua amica" sorrise affabile alla ragazza. Guardandola capì perché Bellamy volesse andare a parlarle, era alta, snella e con le curve giuste. Una cascata di capelli, che la ragazza muoveva sapientemente, la rendevano davvero attraente e sensuale. "Sì, sono io. Mi dispiace conoscerti in un momento così drammatico" Clarke annuì accondiscendente, di certo non si sarebbero mai parlate se non fosse stato necessario. "Non ero vicina ma appena ho saputo ho preso il primo aereo, purtroppo la tournée mi fa viaggiare molto e non mi fermo in un posto spesso" "ah sei in tournée, che bello!" Disse Clarke mentre le speranze iniziavano a vacillare "sì, riparto stasera. Ho uno spettacolo, sai sono la spogliarellista di punta" disse con orgoglio. Clarke rimase un attimo sconvolta e accennò un sorriso tirato, balbettò dei complimenti e si allontanò.

Bellamy, birra alla mano e fare gioviale, si era avvicinato alla coppia. La donna aveva l'aria di chi avrebbe pagato oro pur di andarsene da lì mentre il cugino si guardava intorno in cerca di una via di fuga, tra la moglie e i figli si sentiva alle strette. "Avete messo su una bella squadra" iniziò Bellamy "Sì, ormai ne abbiamo sei di figli" "sette, tesoro, sette", il giovane Blake non disse niente e sorrise, prendendo un sorso di birra e voltandosi a guardare quelle pesti che correvano su e giù per le scale "Anya, lascia stare tuo fratello! Immediatamente!" "Quella non è Anya, è Costia" disse sconvolta la moglie. Bellamy li guardò perplesso, ammirava le famiglie numerose però non ricordarsi i nomi dei figli non era certo un bel segnale; avrebbero perso di vista Jordan dopo pochi minuti con tutti quei bambini, non andavano bene. Salutò con un cenno del capo e si allontanò, prese in braccio Jordan e raggiunse Clarke, ultimo obiettivo: la nonna Green.

"Sappiamo che è molto legata a Jordan" iniziò Clarke sedendosi sul divano "e noi volevamo chiederle se" si fermò esitando, chiedendosi se fosse giusto, era anziana e aveva come supporto respiratorio una bombola di ossigeno portatile. Bellamy prese la parola lasciando a terra Jordan che gattonava felice "signora Green, innanzitutto volevamo farle le condoglianze. Possiamo solo immaginare il dolore che prova" Clarke lo incoraggiò con lo sguardo "e siccome è suo nipote, magari le farebbe piacere se venisse...". Bellamy si interruppe mentre la signora Green iniziava ad annaspare, Jordan si era avvicinato al carrellino con la bombola e aveva mosso il tubicino che cadde dal naso della nonna. Clarke si alzò immediatamente per aiutarla e Bellamy prese in braccio Jordan "Niente, signora Green, le facciamo ancora le nostre più sentite condoglianze" disse il moro trattenendo una risata e allontanandosi. Non sarebbe andata bene neanche lei.

Bellamy e Clarke si sedettero stancamente sul divano, gli ospiti erano andati via, Jordan finalmente dormiva e loro avevano un attimo di pace. Senza rendersene conto Clarke si appoggiò alla spalla di Bellamy, il ragazzo si lasciò andare a quel contatto intimo appoggiando la guancia sul capo di Clarke e inspirandone il profumo "beh la spogliarellista mi sembra la soluzione migliore comunque" disse con un finto tono serio. Clarke lo colpì leggermente e rise di cuore "sì, la soluzione migliore per te".

Bellamy tremava impercettibilmente davanti all'aula del tribunale. Visto che non avevano trovato altre soluzioni, quella mattina il giudice avrebbe confermato l'affidamento della tutela di Jordan a lui e a Clarke. Si girò a guardare la bionda, perfettamente pettinata e vestita, per mostrarsi sicura di sé e capace di gestire la soluzione, aveva a tracolla un borsone con i giochi e il necessario per un cambio rapido e in mano teneva i salatini, praticamente l'unico cibo che riusciva a far mangiare a Jordan dato che rifiutava, schifato, le sue prelibatezze.

Bellamy passò lo sguardo sul bambino che stava tranquillo tra le sue braccia, senza sapere che di lì a poco uno sconosciuto avrebbe formato la sua nuova famiglia. L'udienza durò pochi minuti e il giudice confermò la decisione di Harper e Monty senza nessun problema e li congedò velocemente, pronto a passare al caso successivo. Mentre uscivano però Bellamy si fermò, leggermente scosso, e disse "ma non ci fa neanche una domanda?" Clarke provò a farlo tacere "non so, non ci chiede se siamo sfruttatori o spacciatori per esempio? Come fa a sapere che siamo adatti a crescere un bambino?", Clarke lo strattonò per portarlo fuori. Il giudice scosse la testa "siete spacciatori o sfruttatori?" chiese retoricamente "no, ovviamente no" rispose di getto Bellamy "certo che no" rincarò Clarke. "Bene, allora non vedo perché contestare la decisione dei vostri amici. Da oggi siete i tutori legali di Jordan Green" ribadì sbattendo il martelletto. Il rumore del colpo risuonò nei cuori di Bellamy e Clarke, non si tornava indietro, ora Jordan era loro responsabilità. 

Angolo autrice: eccoci, ora è ufficiale, Jordan è sotto la tutela dei Bellarke che si punzecchiano ma hanno qualche minimo contatto. Dal prossimo capitolo le cose andranno più veloci ed entra in scena un nuovo personaggio. Fatemi sapere come vi sembra, scrivetemi consigli per migliorare e tutto quello che volete, non riesco a capire se questa storia piace o se è noiosa. Grazia a chi legge, un bacio, Marie


	8. Ottavo Capitolo

_OTTAVO CAPITOLO_

"L'ha fatta! Finalmente l'ha fatta!" urlò esultando Bellamy e prendendo in braccio Jordan. Non faceva i bisogni dal giorno prima, probabilmente per le schifose pappette che preparava Clarke, come ci teneva a sottolineare Bellamy. "Sei sicuro?" accorse la bionda dalla cucina, si fermò a pochi metri da loro e sorrise a quella scena: Bellamy, con una faccia disgustata dalla puzza, teneva in braccio ma lontano da sé il bambino che si guardava intorno soddisfatto. "Certo che sono sicuro, senti che roba". 

A Clarke bastò avvicinarsi di qualche passo per sentire anche lei l'odore emanato dal pannolino, seppur nauseata guardò Bellamy con sguardo di vittoria "lo cambi tu questa volta" disse salendo verso il bagno "no, mia cara perfettina. Lo farai tu" "Solo perché sono una donna?" lo sfidò Clarke "Io non posso rischiare di puzzare così" "Poverino, dai ammetti di non essere capace". Bellamy appoggiò Jordan sul fasciatoio e lo guardò con aria di sfida "è facile, devi solo aprire quelle linguette". 

Il ragazzo, tenendo il volto girato dall'altra parte, fece quello che Clarke gli aveva detto ma una volta aperto il pannolino dovettero trattenere un conato "ma quanta ne ha fatta! È sporco ovunque!". Clarke tappandosi il naso esortò Bellamy ad andare avanti "Forza ora togli il pannolino così lo laviamo" ma il ragazzo non si mosse "Forza Bellamy!" lui stava per prendere il pannolino quando suonò il campanello "vado io" disse Bellamy correndo via "Dannato!" gli urlò dietro Clarke

Bellamy si precipitò giù dalle scale, contento di essersi salvato. Accolse gli amici con un sorriso e li fece accomodare in casa, avevano portato loro da mangiare dato che sapevano che i due non avevano un momento di riposo "dov'è Clarke?" chiese Raven guardandosi intorno "ammetti che se ne è andata perché non ti sopportava più" scherzò Murphy "Magari magari, è di sopra che sta cambiando Jordan. Abbiamo avuto qualche problema tecnico, vado su ad aiutarla". Salendo le scale sentì i suoi amici borbottare "si comportano già come una coppia di sposati, vuoi vedere che Harper e Monty ci avevano visto giusto?". Bellamy scosse la testa _ci si mettono anche loro? Io e quella principessa? Ma è così rigida, perché dovrebbe piacermi?_ Aprì la porta del bagno "sono arrivati i ragazzi" "bene, qui ho finito. Grazie per il tuo aiuto fondamentale" disse ironica Clarke, lui la guardò mentre finiva di mettere la tutina a Jordan, sembrava quasi una mamma. Quando si voltò verso di lui, però, dovette trattenere a stento una risata "che c'è?" chiese Clarke sbuffando "hai..." cercò di dire Bellamy indicando la guancia "senti andiamo giù che ci aspettano, forza" lo interruppe Clarke passandogli Jordan e uscendo prima di lui "Pazienza, vediamo quando se ne accorgerà" disse con un ghigno a Jordan. "Eccomi, scusatemi, stavo cambiando il piccolo dato che qualcuno" disse indicando Bellamy "non aveva il coraggio di farlo". I suoi amici ridacchiarono vedendola "cosa c'è?" chiese preoccupata "Clarke, tesoro, ecco" iniziò Emori "diciamo che Jordan ha lasciato il segno" concluse indicandosi la guancia. La bionda, confusa, si toccò e schifata si rese conto di avere della cacca sul viso. Furiosa si girò verso Bellamy che, dal canto suo rideva come un matto, "sei proprio uno stronzo Blake" e corse in bagno a lavarsi.

Nei giorni successivi le cose sembravano aver preso il verso giusto, la cena con gli amici li aveva spronati a cercare di collaborare, per il bene di Jordan. Tra di loro avrebbero interagito il minimo indispensabile, per non litigare dopo poco, e avevano stabilito, segnandoli su un calendario in cucina, i turni e le serate libere. Stavano ancora imparando tutto, Clarke tentava ogni giorno ricette diverse ma Jordan non ne voleva sapere e mangiava solo gli omogeneizzati, Bellamy litigava con il piccolo sul programma da guardare in televisione dato che Jordan piangeva quando si fermava a guardare le partite e si tranquillizzava solo quando vedeva Masha e Orso, per la gioia del giovane Blake.

Quella sera stavano lavando entrambi Jordan nella vasca, ancora dovevano capire come fare per non allagare il bagno. "oh no" "no, non adesso Jordan, ti prego" "la faccia da bisogni, forza apri il water" disse Bellamy prendendo il bambino dalla vasca. Avevano imparato che quando doveva fare i suoi bisogni, arricciava il naso, quindi dovevano agire in fretta se non volevano poi passare la serata a pulire il bagno. "Forza Clarke, quanto ci vuole?" chiese il moro mentre la ragazza litigava contro la sicura che teneva chiuso il water "perché le abbiamo messe tutte queste sicure per bambini?" "Dannazione sbrigati", Clarke, in preda al panico, si guardò intorno cercando una soluzione, un cestino, un qualcosa, puntò lo sguardo sul cappellino viola di Bellamy "no, non ci pensare nemmeno" ridendo Clarke lo prese e lo mise sotto il sederino di Jordan, appena in tempo.

"Clarke, ti odio, questo cappello l'avevo da anni" in preda alle risate la ragazza disse "te lo lavo Bell, te lo lavo" poi lo guardò e scosse la testa "meglio di no". Anche il ragazzo si fece contagiare dalla risata di Clarke e la guardò con occhi nuovi. Era una situazione assurda, loro due, seduti a terra accanto al water, che ridevano a crepapelle, eppure non gli era mai sembrata tanto bella, finalmente rilassata e con una luce negli occhi che non aveva mai visto. 

Era così che doveva sembrare quindi quando era veramente se stessa? Forse era questo che Harper vedeva in lei e che sperava che vedesse anche lui. Smise di ridere e si concentrò sui suoi lineamenti, Clarke se ne rese conto e lo guardò con la stessa intensità, come se lo stesse scoprendo anche lei per la prima volta. Clarke poteva quasi contare le lentiggini, _da quando le aveva?,_ e perdersi negli occhi profondi di Bellamy. Improvvisamente il suo sguardo cambiò quando vide l'ombelico di Jordan "da quando ha quel bozzetto?" chiese preoccupata, Bellamy si riscosse "non c'è da sempre?" "ma no! O almeno credo, ieri secondo me non c'era" "Cosa potrebbe essere?" Clarke lo guardò spaventata, lei non sapeva niente di prima infanzia "chiamo il pediatra, andrò da lui domani mattina" disse allontanandosi da Bellamy, preoccupata per Jordan e scossa per quanto successo con il moro.

"Clarke Griffin e Jordan Green" li chiamò la segretaria del pediatra "il dottor Nelson vi aspetta" "Grazie" disse Clarke alzandosi ed entrando nello studio del medico. "Clarke?" la accolse la voce del medico, lei si girò dopo aver chiuso la porta e sgranò gli occhi "Cillian?", arrossì nel guardarlo, era affascinante come tutte le volte in cui entrava in negozio. 

In quel momento collegò tutti i tasselli, Harper le aveva parlato del nuovo pediatra che si chiamava proprio Cillian e sul biglietto da visita che le aveva lasciato c'era scritto Dottor, non aveva fatto due più due. "Scusami, non ti ho più richiamato" disse imbarazzata sistemandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio "sai con tutto quello che è successo" "ma certo" disse Cillian accarezzandole il braccio "anzi, mi dispiace molto". 

Clarke annuì veloce "ti ho portato Jordan perché ha un bozzetto sull'ombelico che non mi piace per niente, ma io non ci capisco niente. Senza Harper mi sento persa, in questi casi avrei chiamato lei perché era capace di confortarmi, di darmi la spinta giusta. Io non sono capace di sostenere tutto questo" disse con la voce incrinata dal pianto "e se Jordan sta così magari è colpa mia, non sono tagliata per fare la madre, avrei voluto più tempo per ragionarci meglio e prepararmi" "Clarke non si arriva mai preparati a un bambino, ti mostrano qualcosa di nuovo tutte le volte. E comunque non ha niente, è la classica ernia ombelicale che esce ai bambini in questa fascia di età" "Davvero? Non ho sbagliato niente?" chiese speranzosa "No, stai andando alla grande, Jordan sta crescendo bene" "Grazie Cillian, grazie" gli sorrise. Lui rimase incantato a quella vista, poteva esserci sorriso più luminoso di quello? "Mentre a te suggerisco di bere un bicchiere di vino ogni sera, per rilassarti, magari una volta in compagnia se vuoi". Aveva pensato a lei praticamente tutti i giorni dalla chiamata ma non aveva avuto il coraggio di farsi sentire perché immaginava quanto dovesse essere complicata la sua vita in questo momento, desiderava uscire con lei più di ogni altra cosa e aveva aspettato tutti i giorni che si presentasse per una visita. "Mi farebbe piacere" sorrise arrossendo delicatamente Clarke "magari settimana prossima, quando ho la serata libera e posso lasciare il piccolo con Bellamy" "Mi sembra perfetto" si illuminò Cillian "allora ci sentiamo, ciao Clarke" la salutò baciandole la guancia, gesto che lasciò un attimo interdetta la bionda che, uscita fuori dallo studio, si ritrovò a sorridere come un'adolescente alla prima cotta "Jordan, grazie tesoro!" e gli scoccò un sonoro bacio che fece ridere il bambino "finalmente esco con Cillian"

Angolo autrice: momenti di intimità tra Bellamy e Clarke, riusciranno a combinare qualcosa? Purtroppo Cillian si è messo in mezzo e non si toglierà tanto presto. Fatemi sapere come vi sembra e scrivetemi tutti i consigli per migliorare! Grazie a chi legge. Un bacione, Marie 


End file.
